[unreadable] The Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) has experienced substantial growth in the last two years which has included a three-fold increase in the research grant portfolio as well as numerous renovation and construction projects (including an $18.6M Regional Biocontainment Laboratory) funded primarily by NIH. These assets (and the status affixed to the Regional Biocontainment Laboratory) necessitate physical security upgrades to the main campus of the TNPRC. The recommendations for these upgrades come from three sources: Physical Security Design Guidelines for NIH-owned Facilities (Draft - January 16, 2004), a physical security threat and assessment report (March 2004) performed as a requirement of the Regional Biocontainment Laboratory award, and from master planning efforts for the Center performed with the assistance of CUH2A of Princeton, NJ and Atlanta, GA. The last few years have seen increasingly more destructive attacks on animal research facilities and biotechnology companies. These incidents have included arsons, bombings (incendiary and fragmentation type) and facility intrusions. Additionally, post-September 11th concerns and the national status of the NPRCs and RBLs have raised legitimate concerns about these sites as potential terrorist targets. This application seeks funds to enhance the Center through a number of security enhancements outlined in the application. These improvements will greatly enhance the security of the facility and allow the Center to meet or exceed security guidelines employed at NIH. [unreadable] [unreadable]